


I told you so~

by zoeyas_showerthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyas_showerthoughts/pseuds/zoeyas_showerthoughts
Summary: y/n plays competitive volleyball at a private organization (very athletic and talented) bc she wants to get ahead
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I told you so~

**Author's Note:**

> y/n plays competitive volleyball at a private organization (very athletic and talented) bc she wants to get ahead

"Ha! I win again!"

"What? That's not fair, you got a headstart!"

"Well maybe if you paid attention to what I said instead of just standing there and staring at me then maybe we could've tied... No, wait, I'd still beat you."

"Oh shut up, Bakageyama!"

You and Kageyama have been dating for several weeks and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. You couldn’t help but ponder on what to get him: extra equipment for volleyball, a lifetime supply of milk, or maybe tie Oikawa to a tree so he can be a human punching bag for a day. All you knew was that it has to be perfect.

"You're making that stupid face again", Kageyama said as he changed sides for his calf stretch. Snapping out of your thoughts, you did the same, "Coming up with another crazy idea?" your eyes met his deep blue ones, and oh how much you wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

"I- eh..." you stutter. "W-wouldn't you like to know?" You could feel your face reddening with each word. Your eyes darted anywhere but him, and then all of a sudden stopped at a particular item. Bingo.

* Valentine's day*

Finally, after half an hour of searching, you found each other. "Where were you!?" you blurted, unintentionally raising your voice.

"I was at your classroom," Kageyama spat back. "And you?!”

"I was at yours," you managed to mumble. A small audience started to form around the two of you, causing you to shoot your gaze toward the ground. "A-anyways, uhm, I got you this." Raising your arm, you revealed a medium size, cherry red bag with tissue paper poking out at the top. He slowly reached and took the bag from your hand, your eyes only peering up enough to see his arm being brought back to his side.

"I got you something too," Kageyama murmured, extending his arm with a similar gift bag. Now, this got you to look right up at him. Kageyama and gifts? Was this the end of the world? Well, at least you knew your boyfriend got you something for Valentine's day before you died.

"Hello, Earth to y/n. Are you gonna take the bag or not?" A voice from the growing audience yelled out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," you said with a nervous laugh. You quickly grabbed the bag from him, only to notice how bright red his face was. He took a quick glance in your direction. _Damn you’re cute_ , he thought to himself. "My gift is so better than yours," you said, folding your arms and giving him your usual confident grin to lighten up the tension.

"Oh yeah? Let’s see then,” he countered, easing up and giving his full attention to you.

"Oh, it-" you started, only to be interrupted by the bell. "Well, that's my queue. Later, Tobio." you waved with a wink, heading to your next class. As the crowd died down, he stood there for a moment watching you walk off, smiling to himself.

"Later.”

That day your practice ran late and you couldn't meet with Kageyama to walk home, so you decided that it would be best to just meet him tomorrow.

-Kageyama's POV-

He laid on his bed, staring at the bag you gave him earlier that day. _Should I open it? Well, if I don't she's gonna think that I don't like her. Come on Kageyama, if Hinata were here right now he would be making fun of you for being a wimp because you couldn't even open a gift that your OWN girlfriend brought you ON Valentine's Day._ With that, he got up and brought the bag back to his bed. He took a deep breath and took the first layer of tissue paper out of the bag. _She remembered?_ Sitting in the bag were new knee pads from the brand he always wanted to get from, but always ran out before he could get his hands on them. He quickly picked it up and examined the box in his hands. _No way! I told her about this once like three weeks ago._ He opened it faster than any other present he received in the past, he tried it on and it was absolutely perfect. Over thrilled with joy, he texted you a quick thank you and continued to them out. Once he was finished, he put the knee pads in his volleyball bag and put the box in the gift bag. While doing so, he caught a quick shimmer out of the corner of his eye and decided to take a look. Sure enough, there was something there, a small, circular, silver keychain that matched his white volleyball bag. There were fancy carvings all around the perimeter and in the middle was a picture of the two of you from one of your first dates. His cheeks were now dusted in a light pink as he stared at the picture, he turned it around and his face instantly became redder than the bag you gave him. The only thing I love more than volleyball. He shortcircuited on site, if you were there you wouldn't be able to stop laughing for at least a week. "You're such an idiot," he whispered to himself, still in the state of eternal bliss.  
"My idiot".

-Y/n POV-

You gleefully skipped to your bedroom after finishing dinner, it was late at night and all you wanted to do was open your gift. You took the bag that was sitting at your desk and plopped it and yourself onto your bed, hair still dripping from the shower earlier. _I can’t wait to see what he got me._ But before you got to do so, a buzz came from your pocket. You looked at the message and your heart sank a little. _Oh, just thank you? I know he's not good at expressing his emotions, but that's it? No ‘I love you too’ or anything like that? What if he– no, that's not it, he's probably overwhelmed with happiness and he wants to keep his tough-guy persona to only say thank you. Yeah, that must be it, or else... NO, no, I shouldn't think like that, he loves me too. I know that, even though he has the worst ways of showing it._ You put your phone back in your pocket and started opening the bag. _He noticed?_ In the bag was a new, expensive pair of volleyball shoes that you've been wanting for a while now. You occasionally eyed them in the store, but you never thought he would notice that you were. Squeals were the only sounds you could make as you threw on the pair of shoes. They were absolutely perfect. _Wow Tobio-chan, you really know how to make a girl happy._ You replied to his text and the wave of panic completely disintegrated while you were having your own mini fashion show with the volleyball shoes. "I love you Tobio," you mouthed at the framed picture of the two of you that was somewhat visible in your mirror. "I always will".

*The next day*

“Hey,” you felt a tap on your shoulder. “I don’t know what you did to the king, but fix it.” Tsukishima said blankly.

“What?”To think about it, he has been avoiding you all day. But it was Tsukishima, he couldn’t have meant it like that.

“He messed up most of his sets and it’s annoying, so fix it.”

“Why me?”

“Who else could it be?”

He was right. The message and his words still lingered in your mind while you were sitting through another boring lecture. _Dammit, why did it have to be Tsukishima who told you? A whole team of volleyball players and the saltiest one had to tell you. But he’s always straightforward and when something’s on his mind he says it, so maybe he was right and you basically fucked up your relationship in 5 minutes. No, that can’t be it, right?_

*Later that evening*

Besides a faint jingle here and there, the walk home was absolutely silent. The two of you didn’t even make eye contact. Shit, you did it. You single-handedly ruined your relationship with the only guy that truly understood you. In your peripheral vision, you saw him stiffen up again, but only after the jingle sound. You searched around the area to find the source of the noise and there it was. The keychain that you gave him. You let out a light chuckle, piecing together what was really going on. “I told you I’d get you the better gift”.

He looked down, slightly embarrassed, and swung his arm around you to pull you into him. Seriously, first the gift, now initiating physical affection? Was this the right Kageyama? Despite the wild thoughts being piled up in your head, you melted into his embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating off your bodies. He gave you a light peck on the top of your head and said just above a whisper, “You and your crazy ideas”.


End file.
